It is known that stoppering devices with rotating caps can be made such that the rotating cap can be associated directly with the neck of the container to be sealed or can be associated with a stoppering body itself which is permanently mounted on the container.
The latter type of stoppering device can be composed, for example, of a dispensing stopper comprising a stopper body permanently mounted on a container with elastically deformable walls, especially designed to contain semi-liquid or pasty products. The stopper body is mounted permanently on the neck of the container. The stopper body has a central boss which is capable of blocking, with a sealing action, a central opening provided in the cap when the neck of the container is in a specific orientation. The central boss is also capable of defining a passageway which regulates the flow of the container contents when the central opening is in an angular orientation.
A stoppering device of this type is described in particular in French Patent 8,606,958, in the name of the applicant.
The device described in French Patent 8,606,958 comprises a cap which, when pivoted relative to the body of the stopper, shifts axially relative thereto, and reveals a passageway for removal of the product.
While this device provides complete satisfaction as far as its structure and reliability are concerned, it suffers from the disadvantage of being able to be opened easily by simply rotating the cap relative to the body of the stopper.
In the case of hazardous products it is desirable to complicate the process of opening the device, firstly to prevent accidental opening of the container and secondly to prevent young children from managing to open it.